Sky's new queen
by Jibster
Summary: First Air gear fanfiction. Contain's the return of (good Genesies), created character, created Regalia's, created team, overpowered character, created Roads and many more. please read . rated M for safetey and Agito's swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guy's! Jibster here! on a new story of Air gear ( my most fav manga alongside death note). i wan't to let you know on this story of air gear is that there will be some created character's, Regalia's and Road's and so much more ^-^!. by the way it take's place 9 month's after the manga so it's kinda gonna be my own from then on. anyway's enough of my rambling and here we start!

Chapter1: Meeting with Kogarasumaru (sorry if name spelt wrong)

"KIMIKO!" shouted a middle aged women as she was cooking in the kitchen. "Get down here or you're gonna be late for school!". "Yes i'm coming Mom" shouted a girl from upstair's as she came down. she had long wavy white hair, is wearing a black colour skirt with white long sleeved cloth with a black necktie. she had a bit of pale sking alongside red eye's. "Okay mom, im gonna leave now, bye" said Kimiko as she kissed the mom on the cheek's and is walking out of the house. Kimiko walked for a few meter's of the house to check if she was gonna go out. she didn't as this cause her to sigh a relief as she sit near a wall and taking out some air treck's of her bag. with that she tied up and started to ride to her school (note she school's the same school with ikki and co.)

*Later at school*

Kimiko walked passed her school get's (still with her AT's) as she saw a group of people walking pass her. it was the famous kogarasumaru team with alongside Ringo and some of the girl. Kimiko noted why were they wearing their regalia's. She just sighed and brushed em off as she walked toward's her classroom (same class with ikki and co.)

*Later in class*

Ikki just yawned as he recieved a flying book to his face. "WHAT THE HELL?!" as he shouted to look at the usual teacher (NOT the scared one i don't know their name's) the teacher shouted "PAY ATTENTION YOU LAZY SCUMBAG!", "I'M NOT LAZY! I'M JUST PRACTICING MY SINGING!". he sweatdropped and kicked ikki out of the classroom at the same time sending him to the principal's room. Ikki grumled as he just started to ride away. "HEY COME BACK HERE YO-" as the teacher was stopped by a blonde boy. "Sorry teach, gotta follow my best friend over there", "ME TOO!" shouted Onigiri as Kazu as well. he was about to shout again when he felt a pair of eye's staring at him. he turn around to see the whole class staring at him. "Oh don't you guy's da-" as he again stopped when a rush of student's knocked him over as he was stepped on. everyone left the class execpt Kimiko who offered her hand to the teacher. he got up and said "At least one student remain loyal to me" with that he just continued to teach usual with only Kimiko learning.

*After school*

Kimiko left the school with a grade A+ on her test (it was test day) as she jumped cheerfuly. she put on her air treck's and rode home. as she reached a corner she crashed into someone in a wheel chair. "oow" she said as she stood up and saw a person with white hair flew of the wheel chair. "OH I'M SORRY I DIDN'T SEE YOU!" she said as she rushed to help the stranger. after helping him he chuckled and open his cap and said "Gotta watch out there young lady, who know's there would be some kind of other thing's hitting you". Kimiko noticed the person looked somewhat familiar. she said "You don't happen to be Sora of the former Genesies don't you?", "Why yes i am. didn't know i was famous" he again chuckled as he put on his cap again (Note again, Sora has white hair now correct?). she offered him a push to where he was going and he gladly accept it. as she was pushing him, she asked "Where is it?", "What it?", "you know, the Sky Regalia". Sora paused a moment and he looked at her and said "Why you ask?", "Oh i don't know, alway's wanted a Regalia of my own". he smiled as he asked her to go to a different destination.

*Several block's later at a strange ware house*

they arrived in a old ware house as he asked her to stop and sit on a strange chair. Kimiko thought it was no harm as she sat in it. just then a restrain came on her leg's and arm's. "W-what is this?!" she said as Sora replied "Calm down, i just wanna check on you, sheesh people now day's". with that Sora rode to a computer and begin typing some stuff. just then a robot arm appeared and when to her eye's. it begin scanning and her red eye colour changed into a cross eye looking eye. Sora look amazed and said "You, you are one of the lost 50 gravity children yes? no, you are the 60th one right?". Kimiko nodded a yes as her secret was revealed. Sora just smiled as he let her go and went to a room as he searched for something. Kimiko wonder what was he doing when she looked in the mirror to see her eye's is still a cross eye. she sighed as she begin to plan what is she going to tell her mom when she heard sora shouted a YES. she went to Sora and saw a pair of AT's but it was no odinary AT. it had kinda like a winged shape thing from the knees all the way to the foot. plus, it has different colour on each, the left is very light blue while the other a bit pure white ( my own imagination of the Sky Regalia). "WHEW! haven't seen this baby in month's! gotta clean it first, be right back" Sora said as he went to a table and started cleaning the Sky Regalia. Kimiko looked amazed as she went to see Sora working on it.

*Several hour's later (around 7:49 PM)*

Sora just finished cleaning it as he turn to see Kimiko fell asleep on the couch. he coughed abit as this cause her to wake up. "I'm done! it's all in your care now" Sora said as he hand out the Sky regalia to her. her eye's (still cross eye) widen as she picked up the Regalia and said "The legendary Sky regalia is belong to me? woah wait, you're just gonna give it to me without a price?", Sora thought about it for a while as he gave a badge and said "Here's the deal, i'll give you the Sky Regalia IF you take over Genesies with your own team and so on", "That's it? ALRIGHT! I'LL DO IT!" Kimiko said with fire in her eye's as Sora sweat dropped. he sighed knowing that Genesies is gonna be back on their feet. Kimiko said a good bye to Sora as she put on her new AT's and rode on the roof's of Japan toward's her home. as she was riding on the roof's she tried to ride on the electricity line as she did she went so fast as everything around her started to turn blue as she said "Is this the Wing's road?" as she soard in the sky but suddenly stopped when an incoming beam was heading toward's her. she dodged it as she landed on the roof and shouted "WHO'S THERE?!" as an incoming projectile was heading toward's her when she dodged it to feel a logo on the wall behind her. she looked closley to find none other than the logo of Kogarasumaru. she sighed as she look front again to see a two person on the ledge of a electricity pole. one was sitting and one was standing. she noticed the sitting one had 1 glowing yellow eye's and the standing one was wearing a beanie. she sighed and said "Agito and Kazu, of kogarasumaru, King's of the flame regalia and fang regalia correct?" as this cause Kazu to laugh and breaked their "cool-ness" Agito smirked as he punched him in the ball's. "OW THAT THE HELL AGITO?!", "YOU RUIN OUR AWESOME ENTRANCE YOU FUCKER!". she giggled abit as this cause them both to stare at her again. "you, why do you ride in our territory?" she gave agito a tounge as she started to ride away. Kazu and Agito sighed as they dissappeared and appeard infront of Kimiko. she squeled abit as she was schocked. Kazu was about to say something when he saw her lift up her arm as she threw a logo to the logo of kogarasumaru. Agito went to check and was schocked to see the Genesies logo. "w-what the hell? you are the new leader of Genesies as this cause Kazu to jaw drop. while they were distract she pointed at Kazu and said "i Kimiko, leader of the new Genesies, challenge you both for you Regalia's!". Agito and Kazu smirked a they both accept it.

*After seveal hour's of fighting*

Agito and Kazu was on their knees as she was still standing. "wh-who knew she had the Sky regalia" said Kazu as he was panting. Agito looked at Kazu and Kazu looked at Agito. they both nodded as Agito realesed a fang and Kazu using the flame road to ignite it as they both shouted " GRAND FANG FIRE BIRD!" as this cause Kimiko to shout back "BREATH OF DRAGONICS EIGHTY HEAD'S!" as this cause eighty dragon tailed shaped tornado's to suck up the flaming fang and damaged Kazu and Agito. Agito just then leaped in the air and shouted "BLOODY BLADE FANG" as he sliced his feet in the air as a giant fang was unleashed toward's Kimiko. Kimiko shouted " REGALIA SWITCH! RUMBLE!" as this cause her feet's to glow and the Sky Regalia switched to the Rumble Regalia. "THE HELL?!" shouted Agito as the Rumble sucked the Fang. just as Kimiko was about to switched back to the Sky Regalia. she heard Kazu shouted "INFINITY ATMOSPHERE: ST. ELMO'S CROSSFIRE!" with those word's a giant cross-shaped blast of flame came to be and was heading toward's Kimiko as she coverd her eye's and with that a big blast occured as a giant Cross was left on several houses to road's. Kimiko open her eye's to see the cross missed her by and INCH. she sighed a relief and switched back to the Sky regalia as she quickly sped to Kazu and punched him in the gut causing him to spit out blood and made him faint. she then turn to Agito (who was accidently caught in the cross) who is lying down on several rock's as he was resting. She went to him and said "I win, but i'll let you keep your Regalia's cause you guy's are my friends!" she said as she hugged Agito causing him to faint. She giggled abit as she (somehow) carried them both to a hospital.

*Later when she arrived at home*

Her mom scoled her for coming home so late and asked what was with her eye's. Kimiko said a lie as she said she got some kind of sickness. her mom belived her as she proceed to take a bath and sit on the couch with her. her Mom switched on the tv to find a new's that said a giant cross was left near some several blocks of their house as Kimiko giggled abit and her mom started to worry. she then proceed to tell Kimiko to go to bed early as she nodded a yes. on her room she jumped to her bed after a tiresome day today she had as her life already changed.

And that's it for chapter 1! here is some note's i made of Kimiko.

She is the 60th gravity children which were tought to be dead (my creation)

She had an ability to only for 60th children that she could do Regalia switch as in she can have several regalia switching (which is also my imagination)

hey cross eye a.k.a the usual gravity children eye ( i call em cross eye) had colour in em so it's basicly red.

she will be the new leader of Genesies along side my created character with created Regalia's.

That is all and thank you for reading ^_^!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guy's! it's me again! this is the 2nd chapter for my Air Gear fanfiction! let's see a preview for this chapter: New member of reborn Genesies, New Regalia ^_^, New character, over powered people and so much more! so let's start!

Chapter 2: Friend's

Kimiko yawned as she awoken from her slumber. she open her eye's to look at the mirror to see her eye's is still an cross eye. she yawned again and did her morning ritual's, took a bath and finaly rode to school.

*Later at school*

when she arrived, she found ikki and co. was waiting for her at the gate. "You" said Ikki. "What?" she replied. "Where you the one who hurt my friend?", "what? you mean Kazu and Agito?", "Duh, who else dum dum". a tick mark appeared from her head as she ignored ikki and walked past him only to be stopped by Ikki by grabbing her hand. Ikki was about to say something when he felt something on his mouth. it was a Genesies logo. "Tonight, near the Glam Slum" Kimiko said as she walked inside the school leave Ikki and co. shocked seeing the Genesies Logo.

*later at the Glam slum*

Ikki and co. was waiting for Kimiko as it was already Midnight (Friday night). after waiting Kimiko came in a fail crashing down. "oow" Kimiko said as she rubbed her head. She stood up and said "Okay! that was an entrance NOT i was expecting for. anyway's let's start shall we?", "Yes", "before we begin, want to make thing's more intresting?", "Go on", "Let's make this a 2 on 2 match, you and Ringo vs Me and my hidden partner. if you win I will get Ringo's Regalia. but if YOU win, you will get MY Regalia", "Deal". she smiled as she snap her finger and with that a boy appear next to her. he had black hair till his neck. wearing a black t-shirt and matching black jeans. he was wearing a pair of air treck. but it was no odinary air treck. it had a black cover with wavy thing's on the side and sharp wheels. he also had pinkish eye. he bowed and said "Hello there, Raze of the Shadow road, Dark regalia at your service". Ikki smirked and said "this is gonna be fun".

*BATTLE COMENCES!*

"You deal with ikki i deal with Ringo", "M'kay" Raze replied lazily. she sighed again as she sped on the way to Ringo to fight her.

*Back with Raze and Ikki*

Ikki and Raze instead of fighting seriously with their AT's they were instead fighting in a smoke comicaly. everyone sweatdropped until Raze uppercut Ikki and sending him into the sky. Ikki did a backflip and pointed his arm at Raze and open it into a palm and said "WIND BLAST!" with that a spiral of wind blasted at Raze so fast he didn't have time to dodge it so he got hit. everyone (no one was on the side of the reborn Genesies) cheered for Ikki as they thought he won the battle in an instance. just then Ikki heard "REGALIA SWITCH! GEM" with that he saw through the smoke some kind of pair of pinkish glowing thing. just then the smoke cleared as it was lift up into the air. Ikki saw the whole sand and smoke was lifted up into the air as he also saw Kimiko was near the sandxsmoke storm as she shouted "GEMxWIND: CRYSTAL SAND WIND!". with that a gigantic sand storm was heading toward's Ikki fast. he got hit and it exploded on him with great impact. Ikki shouted in pain as Ringo rushed to his side. "IKKI! ARE YOU OKAY?!" she shouted in worry until she heard Kimiko said "do you yield?". she glared at Kimiko when she breathed a calm breath as she deactivated her Regalia. Kimiko was wondering what was she up. after several minute's, Kimiko got impatient and rushed to Ringo. Raze was about to stop Kimiko as he knew Ringo was about to do something but it was to late when Ringo shouted "INFINITY ATMOSPHERE: INFINITE CHAIN: TURQUOISE SONIA!" with that Ringo spun around rapidly at the same time shooting out thorn's at Kimiko rapidly at the same time hurting Kimiko and herself. Kimiko cried in pain as she was blasted hundred's of meter's away. Ringo then sighed as she thought she has beaten Kimiko. She then turn to Raze but to see him gone until she heard "INFINITY ATMOSPHERE: LUNAR FANG!". she looked up into the sky to see countless "fangs" (NOT AGITO'S) that looked black with glittering thing's inside it (try to think Dialga's roar of time but shaped like agito's fang) as it was headed toward's Ringo. she manage to dodge at least fifty until one hit her and then more hit her until at least one hundred in total was realesed. Raze rode down on the shadow of the night sky and arrived at the side of Kimiko and carried her bridal style and walked toward's Ringo and said "We won. my leader wish not to take your regalia but wishe's to be your friend. please accept our apology as she was to eager to fight rider's in King level. she has not fully masted the sky and rumble regalia and so do i with my Dark and gem regalia. we will take our leave and see you next time in school". with that he disappeared and left Ringo and co. confused.

*Next week*

Kimiko rode to school with Raze as they both arrived to see Kazu and Agito waiting for them. "Hey! Kimiko! long time no see" said Kazu as he greeted his newfounf friend. she smiled and greeted him back as four of them rode to their class. four of them noticed Ringo and Ikki was absent today. "Know anything what happen to them?" asked Agito. Kimiko giggled and said "Let's just say they are in a busy moment". Kazu and Agito thought about it but decided to shrug it off. "By the way, who's the dude?" asked Kazu. Kimiko smiled and replied "This is Raze, my 2nd in comand of Genesies. he is also a King level rider", "I see". Agito took out some kind of phone looking device as Kimiko asked "what's that?", "this is a power reader (i think it's the thingy to read the power level's or rider), it lets us read the power level or a rider", "WOW! i wannna see mine!" Kimiko squeeled as Agito sighed and mumbled "women". he pointed the device and it scan her. "ooh lemme see!" Kimiko said in eager as Agito showed her what was on the screen. it looked some thing like this:

Name: Kimiko Ashizawa

Alias: Unknown

Class: King

Race: Lost Gravity Children*

Gender: Female

Height: 142cm

Weight: 34kg

Age: 15

Hair colour: White

Eye colour: Cross eye red

Blood type: A

Previous Affiliation: None

Regalia: Sky/Wind/Rumble Regalia

Road: Wing's/Over Road

Team: Genesies

Partner: None (as in no tuner)

Previous Partner: None

R.E.A.D Level: 349

"WOW! I'M SO AWESOME!" self proclaimed Kimiko as this cause Raze, Agito and Kazu to sweatdrop. "Now let's check your's" said Agito as he pointed to Raze. it loaded for a while until the screen came to look like this:

Name: Raze Aizawa

Alias: Child of Night

Class: King

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Height: 167cm

Weight: 52kg

Age: 16

Hair colour: Black

Eye colour: Pinkish

Blood type: AB

Previous Affiliation: None

Regalia: Dark/Gem Regalia

Road: Shadow/Gaia Road

Team: Genesies

Partner: None

Previous Partner: None

R.E.A.D level: 109

"Hmp. not as strong as i thought" said Agito in a dissapointed tone. Raze just remain silent as Kimiko said "No matter! he's still good enough for me!" she said as she hugged him causing him to blush abit. "anyway's let's go to class" said Kazu as everyone nodded.

*After school*

everyone left school as they went back home. before they depart they made a plan to visit Ikki and Ringo at the hospital. Raze and Kimiko went on departed way's as she went home. later at home Kimiko told her mom that she will go out to visit some friend's at the hospital. she said okay as this cause Kimiko to shout a yes.

*After changing, bath, ate dinner etc later*

Kimiko rode to the hospital as she met the other's on the way. they all said hi as they rode to the hospital.

*Later at hospital*

Kimiko went inside the room to find an eating ikki and a sleeping Ringo. "Hi Ikki" Kimiko greeted as this cause him to glare at her and sending a scared Kimiko hiding behind Agito. "Agito, Kazu! and you" greeted Ikki. Raze waved a hello to Ikki as Ikki ignored it. Kimiko came out of hiding as she game Ikki some flower as an apology. Ikki took the flower and threw it outside the window as this cause Kimiko to look shocked. "Leave both of you" said Ikki as this Kimiko to nod a yes and started cry while riding away. Raze just gave Ikki a displeased look and was of to chase Kimiko. "the hell crow?" said Agito. "She's a good girl you know" said Kazu. Ikki smirked as he just continue eating. Agito and Kazu sighed and begin talking with Ikki

*somewhere in an abandon building*

Kimiko was sobbing while Raze was comforting her. "Wh-why is he so mean? i admire him since he defeated Behemoth", "Maybe he's just angry at you for beating him?", "Maybe i should stop riding so he doesn't have to be angry and we can be friends?" replied Kimiko still sobbing as this cause Raze to look schocked. Raze calmed down as he just said "Up to you my dear. i'll take my leave so you can have some peace. please do tell me if you quit". with that Raze left Kimiko to cry. the next day Kimiko was walking while the Regalia's was in her backpack (it's sunday). she wasn't looking where she was going until a speeding truck was about to hit her. she closed her eye's as she thought she was gonna get hit until someone saved her. she open her eye's to see SORA save her. "I told you to look where you going miss" he said with a chuckle. "wha? SORA!" she yelled as she hugged him. "thank you!" she said as she let go of him.

*Later*

"How were you able to move so fast in a wheel chair?" asked Kimiko as she pushed Sora to a mini-mart. "Well let's just say it's my secret" as he chuckled while taking something's from the shop. "help me get the sugar please" asked Sora as Kimiko took a sugar and gave it to sora. he smiled as he went to the cashier, paid it and left the store. "the warehouse please" said Sora as Kimiko knew where is it and pushed him to the place.

*Later the the warehouse*

Kimiko took a breath as she pushed him all the way without riding. "why weren't you riding?", "long story short: Ikki me fought, he lose, me visit hospital, gave flower as an apology, he threw, me cried as me thought to quit riding so me become friend's with him and his friend's!". Sora took a minute's to memorize that to his brain's until he said "I see". after talking for a while with Sora, she bid him goodbye as she went home walking.

*Next day*

Kimiko yawned as she woke up from her slumber. she went to look at the clock. "SHIT I'M LATE!" she shouted as she had a quick shower pack her thing's and sped up to school. she run as she thought she could just ride but decided to run. by the time she arrived she was 34 minute's late and she was send to detention. she sulked in the corner as she is determend to stop riding and focus on her studies. after several hour's her teacher let her go as it was already sunset. she was about to leave school when she came across Ikki and co.. she decided to let them have a "cooldown" so she walked passed them until she heard Ikki said "wait!". she quickly started to run away as this cause him to chase her with his AT's. of course he almost grab until she suddenly walk in a different direction as Ikki hit a pole. Kimiko decided it's best if she didn't keep in contact with them for a while. Time past as Kimiko and other's graduated and got a perfect academic score. she smiled in happiness as she passed and went to University. she moved out of her mom's house as (of course mom had to let go) as she went to study in a different location. now a 19 year old Kimiko is sitting under a cherry-blossom tree as she is writing down some note's. she sighed until she heard a hello. she turn around to find Raze smiling. "RAZE!" she shouted as she hugged him tightly. he smiled as he hugged her back to making her blush. they stopped hugging as they started to catch up. he also told her that Ikki and co. were in the same university. she smiled as she said goodbye as she walked to her new house.

*Later at night*

Kimiko went outside to do some shopping. as she was walking home some guy's started following her. feeling scared she walked faster as the foot step's was getting louder until she stopped, put down her bag's and started to run. the guy's started to chase her until she went to an alley and put her backpack down. she started unzipping it until she pulled out the Sky Regalia. she bit her lip as she didn't want to ride again until she heard foot step's. she quickly put it on as she was about to ride away, hand's grabbed her as she struggled until they touched her butt. feeling angry she shouted "BREATH OF DRAGONIC'S EIGHTY HEAD'S!" as eighty tornado's came and swiped the guy's in incredible speed and height before dissappearing and leaving them to die from height as they fell in a splat and blood covered her face. feeling traumatized she quickly rode away until she arrived in her house, took out her Regalia, took a bath and go to bed early.

*Next day*

Kimiko woke up to find the smell of cooked egg's. she walked down (still in her night gown) as she founded Raze unaware of her. as he turn around to find her in a reaviling outfit as blood spurt out from his nose as he fainted. she smiled as she finished the cooking, ate breakfirst, took a bath and finaly walked down to find Raze is gone. she smile once more and rode to her university. when she arrived, she saw Kogarasumaru having a part's war. she kept on staring while walking until she banged a pole. "oow" as she rubbed her head. as she was standing up some person from the opposing team saw Kimiko with the Sky regalia. "HEY! SHE HAS THE SKY REGALIA! GO GET HER!" shouted one of them as they all switched their target to Kimiko. Kimiko saw them chasing after her as she started RUNNING. "wait...can't she ride away?" asked Agito. everyone sweatdropped and chased after the people. the chaser's were about to grab her until they heard "GRAND FANG FIRE BIRD!" as they turn around to see a flaming fang hit them and K.O them all in one hit. Kimiko on the other hand was crouching and was putting her hand's on her head. she was closing her eye's shut when Ikki reach out for her. she saw Ikki and all of a sudden quickly rode away to the roof of the University. Ikki followed her until she is sitting on the roof.

*roof*

Kimiko sitting while her leg's at her chest on the edge of the University roof. Ikki and co. came up to see she is sitting on the edge. "why *pant* are you running *pant* away from us?" Ikki asked. Kimiko just stood up and pointed to a pole 3 mile's away from them and said "We race. you win, i will tell why. You lose, i won't tell", "Fine, deal". with that they took a running stance as Agito tie a piece of cloth on the pole 3 mile's away until he shot a fang up to the sky signaling Kazu to start as Kazu uses to ignite the fang and with that Kimiko and Ikki was off.

*BATTLE COMENCES*

Kimiko started to ride slowly until she rode on the electrical line. she started to speed up until everything went blue as she closed her eye's. Ikki saw her do this as he remembered his time's. he started to speed up also. just then at the end of the line just jump in the air, put her feet together as blue wing shaped thing's appeared around it. "did she just realesed one of the form's of the sky if not wind regalia?" asked Ringo. "Dunno" replied Agito as he was watching them both. Now Ikki and Kimiko were on the same speed until Ikki all of the sudden shot a wind blast toward's her which she dodged. she look at Ikki and said "I was having fun!" she said with a pout face. Ikki laughed and sped away leaving her behind. he started to ride the wind's until suddenly the air stopped on his feet as he fell down on the roof. "the hell?" thought Ikki as he saw Kimiko crouching down with the rumble regalia. "New trick eh?" said Ikki as he stood up until he realise he near the pole. Kimiko switched back to the Sky regalia and sped up to the pole. Ikki seeing Kimiko also sped up. they both almost reach the pole until the clothe fell loose and it was washed away with the wind. Ikki and Kimiko stared at each other as the both grinned. they sped up in the same speed until she was riding the wing's road again. Ikki on the the other hand rode the Hurricane road. they both rode so fast they over sped and missed the clothe. Kimiko went infront of Ikki and lift her skirt up causing Ikki (include Kazu, Agito, Onigiri etc.) to spurt blood from his nose and fell down. she giggled as she grabbed the clothe and won the race.

*Later*

Ikki having a blood pack, was laughing with Kimiko. she told the reason why she avoided them for such a long time ( 4 year's). he told he was sorry as she told it was ok. now Kimiko was back to riding with her new found friend's.

AND THAT'S ABOUT IT! very long chapter right o.O i was to lazy and forgot to stop so i think it's kinda ok :) so anyways see you on the next chapter!

JIBSTER EATING DINNER AND GOING TO SLEEP!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guy's! it's me again with a fast update (i think) so anyway's here's the review of the chapter: KimikoxEveryone vs ?, New member of Genesies and Agito and Kazu broked their leg's... So let's start!

Chapter 3: Searching for new member's

A girl stood on the edge of a building pole. she gazed through the town with her yellow eye's. she is wearing a normal black jacket with the hoodie put down. normal black jean's but with AT's of course. she had long black hair but tied it to a low ponytail (near the neck). she is also carrying an umbrella (Freya's umbrella). the AT's she was wearing was just a normal pair of AT's. she look at the town and said "I lost everything to that person. i will kill him for making me lose everything" with that she disappeared from the night sky.

*Next day*

Kimiko yawned as she woke. she took a bath, did her morning ritual's and rode to her University. she met up with the other's and went to sit at a nearby table to talk and eat. just as they were eating, an explosion was arubted. they went to check to see 2 rider's was battling 1 on 1. one was the girl (mention above) while the other is a boy with short brown hair, wearing red t-shirt with black jean's wearing an unusual AT's. they all watch in amaze as the girl with normal AT's were fighting in King level. just then the boy sped up to punch the girl in the gut. she spet out blood and kneeled. "so, you yeild _Alice_?", "DON'T SAY MY NAME YOU FUCKING WORTHLESS GOOD FOR NOTHING ASSHOLE!". the boy look enraged as he was about to punch her but to be stopped by Agito pointing his Regalia at his face, Kazu igniting fire around his foot incase he try anything funny and final Raze holding his arm and said "We don't want to hit this fine lady now don't we?". the boy smirked as he suddenly disappeard and reappeared somewhere on the high stair's. Agito look at the boy as he took out the scanning device to scan. after scanning him he showed everyone the screen, it looked like this:

Name: Leonard Aviche

Alias: Destroyer of world

Class: King

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Height: 169cm

Weight: 59kg

Age: 20

Hair colour: Brown

Eye colour: Black

Blood type: AB

Previous affiliation: None

Regalia: End of world Regalia

Road: Armaggeddon road

Team: None

Partner: Maylene Kuroka (former)

Previous Partner: None

R.E.A.D level: 401

"THE HELL? HIS R.E.A.D LEVEL IS 401!" shouted Agito as this cause Leonard to smirk. "beware of my power you weakling, now begone from my fight!", "NO!" shouted Kimiko causing him to look at her. "i will help her!" she said as she stood infront of Alice making her look shocked. Alice smiled abit as she nodded a yes and everyone made their battle stance to go against Leonard vs everyone.

*BATTLE COMENCES*

Kazu and Agito realesed their Grand Fang fire bird as Raze and Kimiko realesed their Crystal sand wind with that both move mixed together as Kimiko shouted "FLAMExFANGxGEMxWIND: GRAND FLAMING FANG CRYSTAL TORNADO!" as everyone sweatdropped why she even bother to name the move but nodded in agree is it sounded right. the move was hit Leonard with great speed but he manage to take the hit with only breaking his jean's as it is now trunks. seeming mad he shouted "WORLD CLASHING! EARTHQUAKE LIGHTNING FLAMEBRINGER!" with that he jumped high in the air and fell down with great speed as he stepped on the ground so hard and earthquake was commence. while Kimiko and co. struggled to move, Flaming Lightning came from the sky and hit each of them as they shouted in pain. Kimiko look at Ringo as the both nodded. Kimiko stood up and jumped in the air while Ringo did the same but pointed one of her leg at Leonard. Kimiko made some wind from her leg and gave to Ringo as she shot a beam to Leonard while they both shouted in unison "SKYxTHORN: GOD CRUSHER GUNGIR!" as an arrow of windxthorn speading toward's leonrd until her shouted "WORLD CLASHING! HURRICANE (which cause Ikki in the background to shout a hey) TORNADOBRINGER!" as a gigantice HurricanexTornado hit the Arrow seeming to clash with it until it was sucked up by Kimiko's rumble regalia. Leonard smile once more as he sped up to them intending to punch the but was stopped when he heard two voices saying "BLOODY BLADE FANG!" and "INFINITY ATMOSPHERE! ST. ELMO'S CROSSFIRE!" as the two move mixed as they both shouted "INFINITY ATMOSPHERE FANGxFLAME ST. BLOODY BLADE FANG CROSSFIRE!" as a giant Red cross shape fang flame was heading toward's Leonard with great speed and it him sending him to the ground. seeing pissed he shouted "ALRIGHT! ENOUGH GAMES! INFINITY ATMOSPHERE! APOCALYPSE REIGN!" as the sky and gound begin shaking to find a sphere keeping Kimiko and co. inside it trying to escape but was no avail. Leonard walked out of the sphere and smile. "goodbye" he said while snaping, with that a gigantic explosion occured as it kept on exploding with spamming small beam's shot down the targeted area and to be finished of by one last final giant blast. Leonard left the scene as police car's came and and some ambulance.

*4 week's later*

Kimiko open her eye's to find her self in a hospital bed alone. she looked around to see if anyone was her but there was only Kazu and Agito busy playing their PSP on their bed's. they look at Kimiko to find her awake and shouted "KIMIKO! YOU'RE AWAKE!" as Ikki and co. rushed inside to see her awakening.

*After telling her what happen*

"So i had a coma?" she asked as everyone nodded. "Alice here helped you out" Ikki said while jabbing his thumb to her direction causing her to blush abit. "Uh, it was n-nothing r-really" she said. Kimiko asked her to come sit next to her as she did. Kimiko grabbed her arm's and said "How about you, Alice, become a new member of my reborn Genesies?", "Um, i don't know, i heard the previous Genesies must have a king level rider, i'm not near them". this was when Kazu and Agito stopped her and said "Take our Regalia's. we broke our leg's as the doctor said we can't ride anymore". "Um, okay, thanks" she said with a flustered face casuing Ikki, Kazu, Onigiri and Raze to splurt blood from their nose. Kimiko giggled as she asked Ringo for her to pick up a phone from a fainted Agito's pant's. she did and gave it to Kimiko as Kimiko opend it and scan Alice. few minute's later a screen showed up that looked like this:

Name: Alice Amaya

Alias: Quen of the normal

Class: King

Race: Lost Gravity children (causing her to explain the same story of Kimiko)

Gender: Female

Height: 142cm

Weight: 38kg

Age: 17

Hair colour: Black

Eye colour: Cross eye yellow

Blood type: AB

Previous Affiliation: Sleeping forest

Regalia: Fang/Flame Regalia

Road: Bloody/Flame Road

Team: Genesies

Partner: None

Previous Partner: None

R.E.A.D level: 500

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted in unison. after explaining everything she told that she was under Sora's hidden wing. everyone said okay as they belived her. she took out her umbrella casuing Ikki to say "Isn't that the umbrella of that cat woman, what's her name? OH YEAH Freya!", "Why yes! she's my best friend!" this cause Raze to stand up and said "Also my little sister" causing everyone to look at him. "YAY FAMILY TROUBLE!" shouted Kimiko until she was hit by a cooking pan coming from None other than Freya her self. "CATWOMEN!, SISTER!, UNKNOWN GIRL!" shouted Kimiko, Raze and Ikki in unison causing her to sweatdropped. "hey brother!" said while hugging him and kissed him on the cheek's. "Hello Alice!" she said hugging her. "Hello crow and his friends!" she said with a wave. "Hello random-girl-who-i-never-met-before!" she said also with a wave. Kimiko sweatdropped. "Freya! what are you doing in the hospital?" asked Raze in a worry tone. "Not to worry my brother! i'm just visiting Alice but i see there are some intresting new friend's you got here!" she said in another cheerful voice. her smile caused Raze, Ikki, Onigiri, Agito, and Kazu to splurt blood from their nose again as they faint. Freya, Alice and Kimiko giggled.

*2 week's later after recovery*

Ikki, Kimiko and co. was just eating in some cafe until they see a familiar looking person. he head grey hair and it was styled going all the way back of his head. he had brown eye's and a bit of pale sking. he was wearing a long unbuttoned lab white coat, with a green shirt inside. he pant's were normal black jean's but it has a bit of randbow style's in them. he apparently is wearing purple shade's and is smoking. he was walking down the road with his hand's on his head. "Yoshitsune?" thought Ikki and other's (don't include Kimiko). just then they saw a couple of wind G-men officer's were chasing him while shouting "STOP RIGHT THERE". the boy raised his arm up in the air as the officer's were pulling out hand cuff's until a women came and all of the sudden the officer's ran away. the women had long dark blue hair, wearing a cheetah spotted clothe while wearing a bra outside it. she also had a pair of normal dark blue jean's but it seem's she cut of some part to make her panties reavel and she was wearing a high-heeled AT's. the women turn around to smile at the boy before slapping him. "OW WHAT THE HELL MOM?!" the boy shouted as she shouted back "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WALKING OUTSIDE IN THE PUBLIC FOR? YOU KNOW YOUR THE MOST WANTED MAN IN THE G-MEN WANTED LIST! AND PLUS YOUR 14! YOU SHOULDN'T BE SMOKING!" the boy sighed as he begin walking away until he saw Ikki and co. were staring as Ikki said "Yoshitsune?", "Junior to be in fact, you know my father?". Ikki and co. jawdropped as they looked at the women who happen's to be Benkei. she smiled and said "Long story, come let's have a talk".

*After explaining everything*

Benkei had explain that she found out she was pregnant with Yoshitsune's child. of course when he was born he had not known his father so she decided to name him Yoshitsune jr. she told stories of her father as he founded him so amazing which pleases her. though much to her dismay he begin to act like his dad, smoking and stuff. "I see" said Ikki and other's. "So, who's the girl?" asked Benkei as she pointed at Kimiko. "Oh! this is Kimiko, the new leader of reborn Genesies. she is currently the King of the Sky and Rumble". Benkei looked schocked as suddenly Kimiko stood up and went to Yoshitsune jr and said "How would you like to take the place of the Rumble King in my team?" she said with a smile as Yoshitsune jr replied "sure why not, it would be fun" she said as they high fived. just then she said "Regalia switch Rumble!" as her leg's glowed and changed to the rumble Regalia. she took it off as she gave it to Yoshitsune jr. after that she scanned Yoshitsune and it looked like this:

Name: Yoshitsune jr

Alias: Unknown/Not yer achieved

Class: King

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Hair colour: Grey

Eye colour: Brown

Regalia: Rumble

Road: Over road

Team: Genesies

Previous Partner: None

Partner: None

R.E.A.D level: 450

"WOW! I PICKED THE RIGHT PERSON!" said Kimiko as she hugged Yoshitsune causing him to blush abit. He then proceed to lit a smoke until he was hit by Benkei. he sighed and canceld on to smoke.

*After that*

Benkei gave Yoshitsune a final kiss on the cheek's (which he complained) as they departed for he had a new life now. "Well our son's growing isnt he?" thought Benkei as she looked up in the sky. Yoshitsune saw this as he ran up to her and hugged her tighly causing her to be a bit startled but she gave in to the embrace and hugged him back as she said "You remind me of your dad so much" as she started crying abit. he smiled and looked at her and said "I love you mom" and with that they broke the embrace and Kimiko, Raze, Alice and now Yoshitsune begin to ride out with Ikki and co. Benkei waved a goodbye as she smiled while crying tear's of joy knowing that her son will be a strong son.

AND THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 3! wow i couldn't belive i made Benkei a mom o.O plus yes Yoshitsune is the father (lol) so anyway's here is it for chap 3 and see you on the next one!

JIBSTER RIDING THE WING'S ROAD!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guy's! i'm back with chapter 4 ^_^. though a bit sad wif no review's, but fear not! i'l keep on writing cause i like to write :D! let's check this chapter's review: New member of Genesies, Part's war :o and so much more :D. let's start!

Chapter 4: My first part's war!

Kimiko awoken from her sleep as she had a tiresome day yesterday. she went to the bath, took a bath and did her morning ritual's. when she went down she saw Yoshitsune, Raze and Alice were busy raiding her fridge. "what are you guy's doing?" said Kimiko as this cause them to look back at her. "Yoshitsune here decided to make your house our main HQ, so basicly we will be leaving at your house starting from today!" said Alice. Kimiko just smiled as she picked up and apple and rode out to the University. just as they were about to arrive, they saw a boy spinning with great speed while dodging some fast projectile's. they saw the boy was wearing a normal black-ish jacket and he had red hair. his eye's were twinkle yellow but was NOT a cross eye but a BRAIN CHARGER eye. he also was wearing black jean's with flame's design near the leg area. he was wearing normal AT's. just then they saw Leonard was fighting against him. "LEONARD!" shouted Alice in rage as this cause him to look at her. "Well hello pest! what cha doing back here?" said Leonard as a tick mark appeared across her face. she was about to launch herself but was stopped by Yoshitsune. she realize he was wearing normal AT's. he said "Don't worry, i got this" as he launch himself to Leonard with great speed while punching him.

*BATTLE COMENCES!*

Yoshitsune was fighting on the same level with Leonard as he never broke a sweat. he kicked Leonard several meter's away as Leonard shouted "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Yoshitsune lit a smoke and replied "I am Yoshitsune jr, the Rumble king of Genesies, i suggest you give up while you still have the chance" a tick mark appear on Leonard as he shouted "WORLD WEATHER SYNC! STORMxLIGHTNING!" as a Giant LightningxStorm beam was heading toward's Yoshitsune as he somehow put on his rumble regalia and said "RUMBLE WALL!" as a wall blocked the attack like it was nothing. he then sped up to Leonard and begin punching and kicking him combo with great speed. the final attack when he looked at Alice as she nodded. she then put on the Regalia, the left is the Fang while the right is the Flame. she then slice the air with her left leg while saying "BLOODY BLADE FANG!" then speed up while holding her right leg then uses the Flame road to ignite the fang while shoutding "FLAMExFANG GRAND BLOODY FLAME FANG!" as a flaming bloody blade fang hit Leonard with great speed and impact. he spit out blood from his mouth as he flew away several meter's away. "Told ya to give up" said Yoshitsune as Leonard shouted "INFINITY ATMOSPHERE! APOCALYPSE REIGN!" as the giant sphere appeared again. everyone panicked accept Yoshitsune as he crouch down and the Rumble regalia begin shaking as he shouted "RUMBLE REGALIA INFINITY ATMOSPHERE! CRASHING ROADS! (my creation)" as all of the sudden the sphere was sucked in the rumble regalia making everyone jaw dropped. Yoshitsune then jumped and the air as he threw his smoke and slice his leg in the air while shouting "RELEASE!" as the sphere was headed to Leonard. Leonard got hit with great impact as he was defeated by his own move. Yoshitsune jumped down safely as he took off his Rumble regalia and put back a pair of normal AT's. everyone was shocked to see Yoshitsune defeated Leonard without sweating. he then lit up another smoke as he went to the guy and said "You make a great flame road user in our team, isn't that right Kimiko" as he looked at her. she then lit her face up with a smile and gave her hand to him and said "Care to join?". the boy hesitated abit as he said "Fine, the name's Shiro" as he shook his hand with Kimiko as Alice gave him the Flame Regalia. "Okay! let's check you!" as she scanned him which looked like this:

Name: Shiro Kagerou

Alias: none

Class: King

Race: Brain charger

Gender: Male

Height: 167cm

Weight: 55kg

Age: 21

Hair colour: Red

Eye colour: Over-Cross twinkle yellow

Blood type: AB

Previous affiliation: None

Regalia: Flame Regalia

Road: Flame Road

Team: Genesis

Partner: None

Previous partner: None

R.E.A.D level: 479

"WOW! you're awesome!" said Kimiko with a smile. he just nodded as he rode out with them.

*After University*

"Let's see the member's we have so far" as she took our list that looked like this:

Kimiko: King of Sky

Raze: King of Dark and Gem

Alice: King of Fang

Yoshitsune: King of Rumble

Shiro: King of Flame

"I think we have enough member's to start our first part's war?" asked Kimiko as she looked at Yoshitsune. "Well my mom say's you need at lease 5 member's to start a part's war so i think we have enough". Kimiko then lift her arm up and said "LET'S GO WIN OUR FIRST TERRITORY!" then everyone shouted "YEAH!".

*After University*

Kimiko and co. were riding around until they stopped in a mini-mart. Kimiko went to buy some soda when she saw Ikki's picture on a newspaper. she went to look at the newspaper and was shocked to find the new's that looked like this:

Kogarasumaru leader Ikki minami announces to retire as a storm rider as the team will be no more.

Kimiko looked shock and showed the new's to her friend's. Kimiko then ordered the other's to look for Ikki or his friend's as each of them went different direction. Kimiko looked at the west side of town as she found Ikki and co. were sitting by the river bank. Kimiko arrived at the same time with Yoshitsune. "IKKI!" shouted Kimiko as he turn around to see Kimiko. "Oh hey Kimiko. what ch-", "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING OF QUITING?!", "oh so you read the new's?", "Yeah i did". Ikki had explain that Kogarasumaru were falling apart due to Kazu and Agito were gone, Ikki had started to work, Onigiri had found a girlfriend and Buccha was going to return home. of course Kimiko cried due to a big team was going to retire which she suddenly remember and asked "Who is going to take the Storm and Thorn Regalia?" and that is when Ikki looked a bit suprised and said "Never thought of giving em away", "How about giving them to Kimiko?" said Ringo as Kimiko looked to Ikki and said "Oh hell no, i'm not even good at using the Sky regalia!". Ikki smiled as he suddenly gave Kimiko the Storm and Thorn regalia. Kimiko started to cry when suddenly she felt some poking on her head. she looked to find Ikki poking her head while saying "I know it's not like me to stop my dream, but i still have wing's ya know? i will pass down my *make's a pose* awesome power to you! *stop posing*". Kimiko smiled as she said "These is good-bye huh?", "No it isn't" said a voice as Kimiko turn around to see Agito and Kazu were walking again. "Hey Kimiko, how are ya?" asked Kazu as he looked at Shiro and gave him a hand and said "The Regalia please", "Why would i give it to you?" as Kazu looked at Kimiko and said "How bout it Kimiko? your first part's war, a farewell match, between Kogarasumaru vs Genesis, LIVE", "OH YEAH! GOOD IDEA!" as out of nowhere the guy who have a TV as a head came and shouted "ALRIGHT! LET'S PICK A BATTLING GROUND!" as Kimiko smiled and gave Ikki back the Storm and Thorn Regalia and said "Let's make a deal Ikki?" as Ikki smiled and said "Go on", "here's the deal, how bout if YOU lose i will take over ALL of your territory, but if I lose, i will have to do ANYTHING you want and i will NOT get your territory, so how bout it?", "Deal" as they shook their hand and said to the MC "our battle ground will be this river and the whole town". "ALRIGHT LET'S GATHER THE CROWD!".

*5 hour's later after preparing*

there were thousands, no million's watching from the sideline's and the whole world watching from TV. they were here to witness the rise of reborn Genesis and the farewell of Kogarasumaru. "ALRIGHT LET'S SEE THIS NIGHT'S MATCH STAT'S!" as he took out a list and point to the camera which look like this:

Night's event: Kogarasumaru vs Genesis A-class balloon

Leader of Kogarasumaru: Itsuki "ikki" Minami of Storm Regalia

vs

Leader of Genesis: Kimiko Ashizawa of Sky Regalia

Team of Kogarasumaru: Ringo Noyamano of Thorn Regalia (taking Buccha and Onigiri's place cause they were "busy")

Agito/Akito/Lind Wanijima of Fang Regalia

Kazuma Mikura of Flame Regalia

vs

Team of Genesis: Yoshitsune jr of Rumble Regalia

Raze Aizawa of Dark Regalia

Alice Amaya of Gem Regalia (given from Raze for this match only) (Genesis have 3 member's for help to be fair)

"AND THAT'S WHAT WE HAVE FOR TONIGHT!" shouted the MC as everyone cheered "GO KOGARASUMARU!" as no one cheered for Genesis. Kimiko just smiled as suddenly someone threw a tomato at her head causing her to start crying (AN: she's a crybaby). the guy who threw the tomato shouted "GENESIS SHOULD GO TO HELL CAUSE THEY ARE NOTHING BUT SHI-" as he was suddenly stopped when he got his by a fang. Agito shouted "SHUT UP YOU FUCK TARD! WE'RE FIGHTING FOR THE NEW SUCCESSOR OF THE STORM REGALIA YOU FUCKED UP TARD! SO SHUT UP AND WATCH WITH RESPECT YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING LOW LIFE PIEACE OF SHIT MOTHER FUCKER!", Kimiko smiled at Agito and hugged him (which cause Yayoi to make a pout face) and said thank you. he quickly pushed her away with a red face and said "Just get prepared".

*After preparing*

"ALRIGHT HERE ARE THE RULE'S OF THE MATCH! THE FIRST TEAM TO GET THE BALLON (Same against the net) WILL WIN THE MATCH! *blow's up ballon and let go* OKAY? READY! SET! wait for it, GO!" as both team begin to rush from different direction making Kogarasumaru from the south and Genesis North.

*BATTLE COMENCES!*

Kimiko was ordering everyone to go on seperate way's as she went foward, after several minute's of riding she spotted the ballon and charged for it when she suddenly was stopped by a wind blast, she found out the blast came from none other than Ikki him self. she smiled as she proceed to fight against him.

*with Yoshitsune*

Yoshitsune was just riding normaly on the road's with normal AT's but was still keeping the Rumble Regalia on a plastic bag he's carrying. he light up a smoke and begin riding around like nothing was happening, just then a fang was heading toward's him as he dodged it. "Well hello there lil shark!" said Yoshitsune.

"Shut the fuck up and let's start" replied Agito as Yoshitsune begin speeding to him.

*With Alice*

She was now currently running away from Ringo as she was rapidly keep on shooting out thorn's to her. "stop running will ya? i'm getting tired of chasing you" said Ringo.

"N-no way! i'l die!" shouted Alice back as she started to ride away again. Ringo sweat dropped and chased her again.

*With Raze*

Raze was now currently fighting against Kazu on the same level. "Not bad" said Kazu as Raze just smiled and said "You too, let's start the real fight shall we?", "Very well" as they both started to speed to each other.

*Back at Kimiko*

Kimiko was on her knees as Ikki smiled and shouted "WIND BLAST!" as a blast of wind came charging toward's Kimiko. just then the wind blast started to go away. "The hell?!" shouted Ikki as he saw Yoshitsune came out of nowhere and he was wearing the Rumble Regalia. "the hell happen to Agito?!" said Ikki as Yoshitsune took out the Fang Regalia from his plastic bag as Ikki thought "Okaaay, gotta be careful with him now". Yoshitsune took out the Rumble and put on a normal AT's. just as Ikki and Yoshitsune were about to speed each other they saw a giant smoke in the air. "the hell?!" Ikki and Yoshitsune shouted in Unison as Kimiko speed up to the smoke and saw an injured Alice was using the Gem regalia to lift up the smoke and sand as she shouted "KIMIKO!", "I GOT IT! WindxGEM! CRYSTAL SAND WIND!" as a gigantic Crystal wind was shot up to Ringo with great speed and impact as she got hit and was instant K.O'd. "RINGO!" shouted Ikki as out of nowhere a giant cross of flame came to be and send Raze flying away. "RAZE! shouted Kimiko.

*Back with the MC*

"ALRIGHT! LET'S SEE THIS NIGHT REMAINING PLAYER'S!" as he took out a list that looked like this:  
Kogarasumaru out's: Agito/Akito/Lind Wanijima vs Yoshitsune jr = Loss Ringo Noyamano vs Alice Amaya = Loss

Genesis out's: Raze Aizawa vs Kazu Mikura = Loss

Remaining player's of Kogarasumaru: Itsuki "Ikki" Minami and Kazu Mikura

Remaining player's of Genesis: Kimiko Ashizawa, Yoshitsune jr and Alice Amaya

*Back with the fight*

Ikki looked at Kazu as he looked back and Ikki shouted "INFINITY ATMOSPHERE! ASTRUL MAGUS!" as a giant storm covered the whole area as Kazu shouted "INFINITY ATMOSPHERE! ST. ELMO'S CROSSFIRE!" as the cross was mereged with the storm and Ikki and Kazu shouted in Unison "INFINITY ATMOSPHERE ASTRUL CROSSFIRE!" as a giant FlamexStorm was heading toward's Kimiko and co. until Yoshitsune shouted "INFINITY ATMOSPHERE! CRASHING ROAD'S!" as the flaming storm was sucked by the rumble regalia. just as Yoshitsune was about to release he heard "INFINITY ATMOSPHERE ST. ELMO'S CROSSFIRE!" as another cross was heading toward's Yoshitsune and he was hit with great impact and was K.O'd. by the time Kazu and Ikki looked at Alice and Ikki they saw they were gone and was heading toward's the balloon. just then Ikki and Kazu went to the air and shouted "SHADOW RELEASE! PEGASUS AND BLACK KNIGHT!" as a giant Four winged Pegasus and a Black Knight riding in a black horse appeared behind Kazu and Ikki and they shouted "GO! INFINITY ATMOSPHERE! SHADOW MERGE!" as the Black Knight merged with the Four winged Pegasus and became Black Knight riding Four-wing Pegasus and Kazu and Ikki shouted "GO!" and the Knight rushed toward's Kimiko and Alice. just then Kimiko shouted "KRONOS!" as (Sora's former) Shadow came to be and she said "GO!" and it rushed toward's their Shadow with Kimiko. just the Kimiko gave the Sky regalia to Alice and said "go, i'll be the decoy" as Alice nodded and went to the balloon. Kimiko then run toward's with her shadow as she said "RIDER x SHADOW! CLASHING MERGE!" as Kimiko merged with Kronos and exploded herself with Ikki and Kazu's shadow. both Shadow's exploded with great explosive wide radius and almost hit Kazu and Ikki. they both smirked until they saw Alice rusing toward's the Balloon. "SHIT!" they both shouted.

Alice was now reaching for the balloon until the wind blast came toward's her. just then she speed up and lifted up her skirt as this cause Ikki and Kazu to nosebleed. she giggled and grabbed the balloon and shouted "WE WON! GENESIS WON!" as everyone "booed" them.

*Several day's later after healing and the farewell day of Kogarasumaru*

Kimiko and co. were stilled booed as Kimiko (again) started to cry and went to Agito to hide behind him. a tick mark appeared on Agito's head and shouted "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" as everyone felled onto silence. "Thank you Agito" said Kimiko with a smile. Agito then put a tissue on his nose and said "Yeah what ever, just go to your team". Kimiko smiled and then went to stand beside Raze, Alice, Shiro and finaly Yoshitsune. Ikki went up to the platform and said "i guess this is good-bye huh?", "No this isn't good-bye, because good-bye mean's forever. let's just say this is a break for you". Ikki smiled and passed on the Flame, Thorn and Fang Regalia to Kimiko. she smiled and hugged Ikki as Ikki patted her on the head. "From this day on Kogarasumaru is no more!" shouted Ikki as everyone cried, some stood on firmly and other's cheered on for them as a legend is about to retire. Kimiko (again) cried also as other's just stood there respecting Ikki and co.

*9 month's later*

now a more mature Kimiko is standing over the edge with her team. Kimiko now is currently wearing on her left leg the Sky Regalia and on the right leg is the Storm Regalia, along side Raze who wore the Dark Regalia on the left leg and on the right Gem Regalia, with Alice, wearing the Fang Regalia along side standing with Yoshitsune wearing normal AT's but was still carrying the Rumble Regalia in a plastic bag, on his right side was Shiro, now wearing the Flame Regalia. Kimiko smiled and said "Let's go to the King's tournament*".

AND THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER 4! is a bit long no? but never the less is awesome ^_^! here's some note's:  
*King's tournament is sorta like the Gram scale tournament but since Kimiko own's the Sky regalia and new Tournament was made but this time it will decide who is the stongest team in the WORLD.

Kimiko's Genesis is a B class team now.

but that's it all for now! Jibster out!


	5. Chapter 5

Mkay's guy's imma put this story on hold due to me can't hold back to write my own Death Note fanfic :/ so imma keep on hold but please keep on reading (review if want just read) and loving my stories!

Jibster writing a Death note fanfic!


End file.
